I miss you so much
by Lakota1172
Summary: Couldn't find the right words.. Just read
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the whole day, all the guys had managed to tick Jinja off one way or another, even Beyal. "Look Jin, we are all very sorry" pleaded Chase, Dax was hanging behind a bit grinning being his usual cocky self, Bren glanced at Jinja, he was feeling a bit guilty but he was still smiling to himself, while Beyal was to interested in a rock he had found and kept. "I don't care what you say!" snapped Jinja walking even faster along the trail, Chase sighed 'But we really are sorry" he sighed, he fell in beside Bren, Dax and Beyal.

"Ok let's set up camp here" said Chase rolling out his sleeping bag onto the ground, the others did the same. "Jin you Bren and Dax go look for fire wood and start a fire and Beyal and I will go look for food, "Ah! I don't want to go with them or any of you!" shouted Jinja glaring at the boy's, all the boys looked shocked except Beyal because he was still a bit to interested in the rock he had found. But Dax covered up his shocked face quickly, "Don't worry she's just being a girl" he sighed, Bren and Chase couldn't help but snigger in amusement, Jinja clenched her fist's, Dax quickly knew he had just stepped over the line with Jinja, "Um princess I didn't mean" he started but Jinja interrupted, "You know what! I don't care anymore! I hate all of you, I wish I never even met you and well I hope when I wake up tomorrow morning you'll all just be gone!" she yelled picking up her sleeping bag and moving to the other side of the big tree they had decided to sleep around.

Bren gulped, "Do, do you think she meant all of that?" he asked, Dax looked at Bren "I do" he muttered slowly, Chase punched Dax in his left arm, "Of corse she didn't, well I think…." he said, Bren gulped again, "Oh" he muttered. Dax didn't say another word about Jinja, "Glasses come on we have to go get fire wood" he said walking off into the woods, Bren quickly scampered after him, that just left Chase and Beyal, "So.. Beyal lets go get this food" he said walking towards a nearby apple tree, Beyal followed still looking at his rock, "What do you think about Jinja's outburst" said Chase picking a few apple's from the tree, Beyal looked up from his rock

"What outburst?"

Please Review Chapter 2 Soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of that afternoon Chase spent his time informing Beyal in about what had happened between Jinja and everyone else, Bren was to busy stuffing his face with apples, Dax was looking depressed from where he was lying down next to the fire and well Jinja hadn't come back around from the other side of the tree for age's but only to grab 2 apples and that was it.

Jinja sighed slowly *I hate them all so much!* she thought throwing a small rock into a nearby bush, *All Bren ever doe's is eat and makes dumb jokes about people, Chase thinks he can be a rude dumb mouse and then say sorry and get away with it, Beyal well he can just be plan dumb well sometime's and Dax well he's just a cocky selfish loser*. Jinja shook her head sadly and lay down in her sleeping bag, she felt her eyelids start to close and she yawned before she let sleep overcome her.

Jinja unzipped her sleeping bag slowly, she hadn't heard any sound from the others, * Typical it's alway's me that has to wake them up* she thought standing up she yawned softly before walking around the side of the large tree and to her shock, they where all gone.

"Dax? Beyal, Chase, Bren?" shouted Jinja sort of running towards their sleeping bags, it was just her alone...*Maybe they left me here because of what I said* thought Jinja but she quickly shook the thought out of her mind, *Anyway Bren would of made them bring the apples with them* she thought smiling. Jinja looked around the now empty camp site and smiled still thinking of Bren and his apple's but he smile soon turned into a horror look on her face as she saw what was scattered in each of the guys sleeping bags...

Blood


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh" Jinja said falling backwards at the sight of the blood on the sleeping bags, "What am I going to do?" said Jinja staying on the ground looking at the blood in horror. *Save them!* said a voice in her head, *Find them!* Jinja reached for her core's and grabbed Whippers, "Dax gave me Whipper" she murmured, she held the core close to her "Let them be ok" she said.

Soon Jinja was riding on Whipper as he ran faster after the scent of the others, he stopped suddenly when a yell sounded out, "Bren!" Jinja said jumping off Whippers back, "Bren!" she yelled, "Jinja!" came Brens yell, Jinja didn't hesitate to run towards the yell, she ran as fast as she could, she heard Whipper running behind her. Jinja ran as fast as she could not stopping till she came to a rope bridge, "Bren?" Jinja said taking a step onto the bridge.

"Jinja! help" came the yell from Bren, Jinja looked along the bridge and saw somebody's fingers just hanging on, on the left hand side.

"Bren!" Jinja shouted running along the bridge till she got at the place where Bren was holding on, and to her greatest horror Bren was holding on to the bridge barley, "Oh my gosh Bren grab my hand!" shouted Jinja grabbing Brens hand that was holding on.

"Jinja please save me" yelled Brens his hands going sweaty.

"Bren hold on!" yelled Jinja desperately, "Come Bren please" she cried she felt her eye's tear up and then suddenly Bren slipped. "No!" Jinja cried watching as Bren disappeared into the darkness below, "Bren!" she cried letting the tears flow down her cheek, "I'm so sorry" she whined.

Whipper slowly took a few steps across the bridge and towards Jinja, he carefully loward himself down so Jinja could climb onto his back, Jinja slowly climbed onto his back crying hardly.

"Bren I'm so sorry" she said still crying hardly, "But I won't let you down I will find the others no matter what" she said

Sorry about Brens Death, but things will happen in the end


	4. Chapter 4

Jinja stayed quiet all of the night, she didn't even sleep. Almost every hour she would burst into tears, she couldn't even make a fire or go find some food, she didn't want to.

When the light shone on Jinja's face she stood up, "Charger Launch" she yelled grabbing and throwing her core at a tree. Charger snorted as he was released from his core he pounded back to Jinja and leaned down so she could get on.

Jinja didn't say a word as she got on all she said was "Find them!"

Charger snorted softly releasing that Jinja was upset, so he started running through the woods, following the scent of the one the Jinja call Beyal.

Jinja jumped off Charger it had been 6 mintutes and Charger was starting to slow, but Charger kept on trying to walk on towards a lake

Jinja smiled softly "You must be thirsty" she said following her large monsuno towards the lake.

Charger quickly sat down by the lake to rest and drink.

Jinja sat down next to Chargers leg and rested there, "What am I going to do? I'v already lost Bren and I don't want to lose the others she sighed playing with her hair.

Charger snorted softly before sticking his head in the water again.

Jinja sighed when suddenly, "Jinja! Help", Jinja quickly stood up and looked around, "Beyal?" she cried, "Jinja I'm in the water!" came the cry of Beyal.

Jinja looked our across the lake and saw a she splashing wildly around in the water, "Crag" said Jinja, "Charger return" she said very quickly before turning back to the water "Beyal I'm coming" she said running into the water and when it got deep enough she dived.

Beyal thrashed around panicking in the water, "Jinja!" help" he said as he went under the water.

Jinja glanced up and saw Beyal go under, "No" she yelled, swimming faster and faster, she soon reached the spot where Beyal went under and dived.

The water was murky green so she couldn't really see anything, *No* she thought swimming down, she soon ran out of air so she came back up to the surface of the water, "Beyal!" she yelled she was about to go back under when she saw something come to the surface about 3 feet from her, Beyals cloak.

Jinja didn't move to get it she stayed there floating in the water, "No" she said shaking her head, "I let him die to" she muttered feeling the tears rush down her cheeks.

Jinja stayed in the water and cried for about 1 minutes before swimming towards a log that was in floating in the water, she grabbed onto the log and let the water's current take her down the lake and into a river, Jinja was ready to give up all hope at finding Dax and Chase, well alive.

Chapter 5 soon


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh, Dax is that Jinja" said Chase standing on a large rock that was next to a river, he left arm in his other arm.

Dax shot right up to stand next to Chase, "I think it is" he said looking at the motionless shape that clung to a log in the river.

"Lock, Launch!" yelled Chase throwing his core at a smaller rock, the huge monsuno roared as he was released from his core. "Lock get Jinja" yelled Chase pointing at the log in the water.

Lock grunted in reply and jumped into the water, the water was deeper then it looked in the river, it went all the way up to Lock's shoulder, but Lock powered on in the water.

Jinja opened her eyes slowly, her limbs where to sore to lift so she just opened her eyes, *Lock?* she thought seeing the huge poler bear like animal swimming towards her, she saw behind Lock was two shapes watching her, "Chase, Dax" she tried to shout but it came out as a small whimper.

Lock powered on towards Jinja and lightly scooped her up with one paw, then he started walking (Very Slowly So He Wouldn't Drop Jinja) and back to the rocks where Chase and Dax where waiting.

"Oh crag Jin you look awful" said Chase running over towards Jinja and Lock once they where on the rocks.

Jinja slid off Lock's paw and onto the rocks, "I'v been worse" she said sitting on the ground.

Dax limped after Chase and towards Jinja, "Wo! Princess you look beat" he said sitting down next to her.

Chase gave Jinja a quick hug before sitting on the other side of her, "Are you hurt" he said putting his arm around her, Chase was worried Jinja was like his sister to him and he was worried for her.

Jinja smiled softly "I'm not as bad as you guys look" she said, "What happened to you guys anyway?" she said.

Dax frowned "All our monsuno's turned on us BUT Lock, have yours turned on you?" he asked.

Jinja shook her head, "Charger and Whipper are fine" she said pain flashing in her eye's as she remembered when she had to use her two monsuno's.

"Jin whats wrong?" said Chase feeling her stiffen.

Dax looked concerned as he saw Jinja was upset.

"Bren and Beyal…" started Jinja, "Their, their…. gone" she finished looking away from them.

Chase bit his lip trying not to cry "Are, are you sure" he said, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Yes, I, I was there when it happened" she said burying her head into Chase's shoulder, like when a sister needed comfort from her brother.

Dax put a hand over his face trying not to cry, he had to be strong, he had to be strong for his princess's sake, "How?" he said after a bit.

"I, I watched them die, I did everything I could to save them….. but I couldn't" she said standing up.

Chase looked at Jinja "It's ok Jin" he said standing up, "It's not like you meant to let them die" he said.

Dax stood up and limped over to Jinja and without even asking to he hugged her.

Jinja was shocked for a moment but she hugged Dax back and cried into his shoulder she felt Chase join the hug as well, *I can't loose them* she thought as she hugged them, *Not now, not ever*

Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be a sad one :(


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jinja woke up next to the Dax. Jinja had forced them to rest because they where hurt so she had made a fire for them. Jinja sat up and saw Chase sitting on a nearby rock.

"Morning Jin" said Chase without looking around.

"Chase? Are you Alright?" said Jinja standing up and walking towards him.

"Yeah, just getting over my two friends deaths" answered Chase not looking up.

Jinja frowned "try not to think about that Chase" she said sitting down next to him on the rock. She sighed "I think that you can still see them in your dreams" she sighed, but Chase didn't answer, "Chase? Chase?" said Jinja shaking Chase.

"Jinja, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this.. but this morning I was bitten by a brown snake" said Chase showing Jinja his right leg, it had two small holes in it.

"Chase! Oh my Gosh! why didn't you tell me" yelled Jinja quickly putting pressure on Chase's leg, "What the hell!" she cursed under her breath.

Chase smiled softly, "Stop Jin… you can't save me now, I only have minutes left" he said.

"No, Chase you fool!" screamed Jinja trying to stop the poison but in her heart she new he was as good as dead, "Chase" she said softly tears running down her cheek, "Chase please no… don't leave me" said Jinja.

Chase smiled "Goodbye J…" he never finished his sentence.

"No!, no! Chase, no don't go"shouted Jinja shaking Chase, "Chase!" she screamed again, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Princess, whats happened" said Dax looked at Chase, "Oh crag!" he said looking at the bite mark on Chase's right leg.

Jinja cried harder, "Now I'v lost Chase!"she cried.

Dax held Jinja's shoulders , "It's best to move on quickly" he said motioning towards her cores.

Jinja grabbed Chargers core and threw it at a rock, "Charger launch" she yelled before stumbling over to Charger.

Dax limped after her, he climbed onto Chargers back careful not to hurt his leg.

Jinja took one last glance at the now dead Chase before telling Charger to run.

Next Chapter soon


	7. Chapter 7

After a while Jinja had launched Whipper and Charger had returned, Dax was now riding Whipper while Jinja walked she sighed. "No, no, no I let them all down, Im a fool, I'm dumb, I, I, I miss you guys so much" she said top herself.

Dax hadn't talked for a while he just looked straight forward not blinking. "Yo, Princess here looks like a good place to set up camp" said Dax after a bit.

Jinja looked up at Dax and Whipper, Dax was right they had walked into a small clearing it was nice well nice enough, she nodded, "Whipper let Dax off and stay here with him" said Jinja as she kept on walking, she needed some time alone.

Dax slid off Whipper, "Princess where are you going?" called Dax as he settled down on the ground next to Whipper.

Jinja put on a fake smile and turned her head round, "I'm going to find some water" she lied before she walked on.

Dax just nodded his head before closing his eyes and lying on his backside, Whipper settling down beside him.

Jinja walked on a it alone before sitting down in a small patch of daisy's to think, *I wish that I could look you guys in the eye's one more time and say hi, I really wished that I never said those things about you, all of you* she thought. After about 1 minute Jinja heard a small beep she looked down at Whippers core, it had gone grey and Whipper was inside it, "What?" said Jinja clearly confused suddenly she heard some yelling, "Dax?" she screamed standing up and running as fast as she could.

Finally she reached the clearing. To her horror there in the clearing was the monsuno's. Quickforce, Longfang, Airswitch, Boost and the rest but they where all grey, they where all around a pool of blood where Jinja had left Dax, "Oh my gosh" muttered Jinja reaching for her core but her cores where gone, she heard some snorting behind her. Jinja slowly turned her head and saw Charger but Charger was grey like the others, "Oh no" said Jinja falling backwards in shock, she heard the other monsuno's racing towards her, she closed her eyes and waited.

The final Chapter will be posted tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter everyone! I know it's been like months and all but I haven't had time to finish it but I am now! Well here it goes :)**

Jinja shot right up smashing her forehead on a low branch of a tree. "Crag…." groaned Jinja rubbing her head. She waited for her vision to return from being blurry before taking in her surroundings, *Where am I?* she thought looking around. All she remembered was being attacked by the monsuno's and, what else…. MY FRIENDS!

Jinja quickly unzipped her sleeping bag and rushed around to the other side of the tree and to her greatest joy, there was her friends! Chase, looking at the core tablet with Bren, Beyal meditating and Dax still snoring away next to the fire. Chase looked up at her.

"Hey Jin about last night….. we are all, ouch!" Chase was tackled bye the now crying Jinja who was hugging Chase very tightly.

"You idiot!" Yelled Jinja as she cried. Beyal opened his eyes to peak at what was going on, he grinned and smiled at his rock. Bren was looking at Jinja in shock and held his tablet close to him so if Jinja tackled him his tablet would be protected, but Dax was still asleep.

Chase was really confused and shocked but at the same time pretty happy, it's not like he was feeling a bit uneasy about the hug, the truth was he was enjoying it, he smiled slightly and hugged Jinja back. "Hey Jin you alright whats up?" said Chase softly.

Jinja looked at Chase, tears still flowing down from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Chase, I never want you to leave me!" she cried, Chase smiled at Jinja softly.

"Hey Jin don't worry I never did leave you and I don't want to" said Chase smiling. Jinja sniffed a bit and nodded before looking at Bren. She stood up and walked towards him. Bren looked very uneasy and put his tablet down.

"I'm sorry Bren" she said softly. Bren smiled a bit.

"Um it's ok Jinja I forgive you…" said Bren trailing off. Jinja smiled and nodded before heading towards Beyal. Before she could speak, Beyal spoke.

"Don't worry Jinja, you do not have to say anything, I already know what you have been through" he said before closing his eyes, Jinja smiled and stood up. "Thanks Beyal" she muttered.

"Ah finally decided to join us princess" yawned Dax getting up. Jinja smiled and ran towards Dax giving him a huge hug.

Dax was shocked, "Um alright then Princess…" he said blushing. Jinja smiled and let go. "I missed you" she said smiling. Dax nodded.

"Um princess I only saw you last night ya know" he said a bit confused. Jinja smiled. "I know" she said.

Beyal watched the scene in front of him and smiled. "Thank you" he said looking at the rock.

**Well thats all folks! Please review and read my other fiches! REMEMBER PLEASE SEND IN REQUEST!**


End file.
